The present invention relates to a battery connector used for securing electrical cables to a terminal of a battery.
FIGS. 5 and 6 show a battery connector according to the prior art. This structure of battery connector comprises a base 3 having a through hole in which a screw is mounted and screwed up with a wing nut to secure an electrical cable to the base 3, two symmetrical clamping arms 31 integral with the base 3. The clamping arms 31 have a respective eyed end 32. When the clamping arms 31 are attached to a terminal 21 of a battery, a screw bolt 33 is installed to fasten the eyed ends 32 of the clamping arms 31 together, causing the clamping arms 31 to be secured to the terminal 21 firmly. This structure of battery connector has drawbacks. Because gaps exist between the terminal 21 and the clamping arms 31 after installation of the battery connector, battery power cannot be efficiently transmitted from the battery to the electrical cable 4 without causing a loss. Further, because the clamping arms 31 have a certain thickness, much effort shall be applied to the screw bolt 33 when rotating the screw bolt 33.